Arthur Kirkland
Arthur Kirkland (born 1920 in London, England) is a bartender stationed in London and runs The Emerald Lion, and is one of the main protagonists in We'll Meet Again and a minor character in Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart. His love interest is Alfred F. Jones. Biography Early Life While not mentioned as much throughout We'll Meet Again, it is speculated that Arthur had been openly attracted to men his whole life. His brothers despised him, though it is never explicitly mentioned as to why. Not much is revealed about his relations with his parents, though he tries to make them proud whenever he could. Relationships WARNING - Spoilers ahead. Heavily recommended to read the story first 'Alfred F. Jones' Arthur and Alfred first meet in Arthur's bar The Emerald Lion, and have had a relation only at the bar as acquaintances until a week later when they eventually got to know one another better over drinks. Upon getting drunk, Arthur was put to bed by Alfred, and the following day Arthur tried to forget about Alfred. It is revealed that he had developed a crush on Alfred over the week he came to visit the pub. The following morning, Alfred returns to the bar in the morning and asks for a tour of London, stating that if their 'relationship' was going to work then they would have to start seeing each other during the daytime. Failing to resist Alfred's grin, Arthur sets out with him to tour London, an hour later being on a river boat crossing past London Bridge. Throughout the day, Arthur took Alfred through London, up until they reached a park not too far from the Big Ben Clock. Soon the duo went back to The Emerald Lion for afternoon tea. Throughout We'll Meet Again, Arthur and Alfred's relationship consisted of mainly one-sided portrayals of a crush, as well as the hardships of love during war, especially when Alfred leaves for Italy. Both are very caring and supportive of one another, and always lend a good listening ear to one another should a problem arise. Upon Alfred's return from war, Arthur shows immense amounts of care and support towards him, if not still treating him all the same as before he left for war. Matthew Williams Arthur holds Matthew in high regard despite the few interactions they had at first, and respects him more than he respects Alfred. Arthur eventually develops a caring nature to Matthew, and regards him as a good friend. Francis Bonnefoy Much like the anime, Arthur regards Francis in a rather repulsed way and is easily irritated by him, though he still respects him as a friend. 'Feliciano Vargas' While their meeting was brief, Arthur seems to get along with Feliciano upon meeting him in Feli's Italian Town in 1971. 'Ludwig Beilschmidt' While their meeting was brief, much like his meeting with Feliciano was brief, Arthur holds Ludwig in high regard. He remains grateful to him for saving Alfred's life. Kirkland Family Though not much was revealed about Arthur's relations with his family, it is mentioned that his brothers despise him and that his parents are disappointed in him. Regardless, Arthur strives to make his parents proud and gain his brothers' respect as one of the family. Trivia * Much like Feliciano, Arthur gave his love interest a Lucky Charm ** He gave Alfred an embroidered handkerchief he made himself * Arthur has once tried to join the British Forces in WW2, but was unsuccessful in his attempt due to his secret * The Emerald Lion was a family business, but by the time of We'll Meet Again, ''Arthur is the only Kirkland running the bar * Arthur has other staff members that work at the pub, but he hardly knows them and they work occasionally * His favourite song is ''We'll Meet Again Category:Characters